


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Two

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: 69, Gentle Sex, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While in Sharilton, Cline invites Jude to spend the night with him.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Two

Jude turned away from Rowan to head back inside, fairly confidant that the Butler could convince the Sharils to take Elize in, when a guard blocked his path.

 

“Is there a problem?” Jude stopped short; Cline might be harboring them, but that did not mean all of his guards agreed with the decision.

 

“Lord Cline has asked to see you. Please, come with me.” The guard turned away and went inside the manor, clearly expecting Jude to follow him.

 

“He wants to see me at this hour? Why?”

 

“He did not specify a reason for requesting you.” The guards pace did not falter as he led Jude to a second floor bedroom. “Enter, please.”

 

“Okay. Cline? You asked to see me?” Jude's eyes darted around the tastefully luxurious space.

 

“Yes, I did.” The young lord was already dressed for bed, in silken pyjamas that clung to his slim frame in all the right places. “Come closer.”

 

Jude swallowed hard, even as he approached the bed where Cline was seated. “Do you want... how do I put this... sexual favors?”

 

Cline smiled gently up at Jude. “What I want is to relax and simply enjoy a boys company. As a Lord, I could ask just about any boy in Sharilton into my bed, and even most of the straight ones would comply, but that isn't what I want. I desire to be with someone with whom I can be myself. No pretenses, no faking anything, and no paying for sex. Tonight, I think that you might just be the boy I need.” He drew Jude down beside him on his bed, but made no other move.

 

“Cline, I'm flattered but I...” Jude looked away, blushing softly.

 

“You do have some experience, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, some. I was with Alvin once but...” His blush deepened.

 

“Did you not wish to lie with him?” Cline brushed some hair out of Jude's eyes.

 

“Well, its not that I didn't want it, just that it happened really fast. He also took things a little too far.”

 

Cline nodded in understanding. “Too far how?”

 

“He tried to choke me, which I know that some people like, I'm just not one of them.”

 

“Ah, understood. I am not into such things myself.” Cline gently pulled Jude into his lap. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

Jude nodded as he leaned in, gasping softly as Cline's lips brushed his softly. Pulling away slightly, Cline checked to see if Jude was still okay with what was happening, before claiming another soft kiss. “Take off your jacket and shoes.”

 

“Okay.” Jude's heart was beating hard in his chest as he removed the requested items and climbed back into Cline's bed. This time the kisses were deeper, but no less gentle, as Cline lay back against the mountain of pillows and pulled Jude on top of him.

 

Hands slid up underneath clothing to remove item after item, until they were both wearing nothing but soft, silken skin.

 

Jude's blush darkened once more as Cline pulled back to gaze upon him, licking kiss swollen lips as he did so. “I'm sorry that I'm not much to look at...” He fought an urge to cover himself as Cline's heated eyes traces over his manhood.

 

“Jude, don't sell yourself short; you have an amazing body. So compact, and yet so strong. Your muscular without being bulky, and yet lithe at the same time.” Flipping them over, Cline took Jude into his mouth.

 

“Cline!” Jude gasped, not expecting to feel the young Lords mouth on him in so intimate a manner.

 

“Do you wish me to stop?” Cline pulled back, but stayed in his sprawled, catlike position between Jude's spread legs.

 

“No, you just surprised me. I don't desire pain, but I'm open to just about anything else tonight. I'll even do the same to you if that is what you want.”

 

Cline's eyes darkened with arousal as he lifted himself gracefully up. “In that case, there is something I would like to try. Lie down on top of me, with your hips over my face.”

 

Even though the idea was embarrassing, Jude complied. “Like this?”

 

“Yes. Now, slowly take me into your mouth; use your lips to cover your teeth.” Jude wrapped a hand around Cline's base and guided the tip to his mouth, tentatively licking the slit first before drawing the head inside. “Good, yes like that. Take only as much as you can handle.”

 

When Cline took Jude back into his mouth the teen was ready for it, though Jude could not help but moan softly, causing his throat to vibrate around Cline.

 

“Jude...” Cline pulled away and licked the teens balls. “Did Alvin take you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jude asked over his shoulder.

 

“Did you feel him inside you here?” A single finger ran over Jude's pucker.

 

“Y-yeah, I did.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it okay if I finger you?”

 

“Yes.” Jude was too embarrassed by Cline asking for permission to say anything else, and he went back down onto Cline before the young Lord could notice.

 

Cline shifted underneath Jude until he had retrieved a small vial from under a pillow, breaking the seal and pouring the lavender-scented oil over his fingers before slipping one inside of Jude. “Hows this?”

 

Jude moaned loudly around Cline, before diving back down with renewed vigor; he didn't know what Cline was using, only that the added slickness made this round feel even more amazing than when he'd been with Alvin. Then, there had been an edge of pain that had lingered through the entire encounter, but this time was absent.

 

“What is that?” Jude's voice was high with his arousal.

 

“Scented oil I picked up for when I have a boy in my bed.” Cline kissed Jude where inner thigh met balls. “Feels good, doesn't it? I bet Alvin just used spit to slick you up.”

 

“Yeah, it feels amazing!” Jude arched up off of Cline's dick as the young Lord found his sweet spot. “THERE! YES THERE!”

 

Cline smirked against Jude as he took a ball into his mouth, using his tongue to gently massage the sensitive sack as he added a second finger, and then a third, before removing the fingers. “Ride me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Turn around Jude.” He guided the teen into position over his leaking cock. “Now, gently lower yourself... yes like that...” He slid easily into the teen as Jude sank down onto him.

 

“Now what?” Jude looked at Cline through lidded eyes as he shifted experimentally.

 

“Lift and lower your hips. Take your time to find your rhythm, we have all night. There is no rush.” Cline cupped Jude's cheek as he drew the teen down for a kiss.

 

Slowly, Jude began to move, and Cline grasped his hips to help guide the teen into a slow, gentle rhythm that worked for both of them. Once Jude had the confidence to move on his own, Cline began stroking Jude in time to his bounces, and began to lift his hips to meet Jude halfway.

 

Again and again, Jude leaned down to share heated kisses with Cline; the only part of their lovemaking that wasn't slow and gentle.

 

Jude came first after having his tip teased by slick fingertips, and he clamped hard around Cline as he sprayed the Lords chest and stomach with his seed.

 

“Pull off.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Not at all, I just don't like creaming inside boys. I'd rather paint them with my seed, like you did to me, and I'm very close to creaming.” Jude pulled off of Cline and laid beside him, allowing Cline on top of him for the first, and only time that night as he was painted with Cline's release.

 

After cleaning them both up, Cline held his arms open, and Jude happily cuddled into him as he fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“CLINE!” Jude ran to his lovers side even as he fell with an arrow protruding from his chest. “No!” He dropped to his knees, already calling forth his best healing artes.

 

Rowan lifted Cline into his arms, hurrying inside to protect his Master from further harm, but as he drew the arrow out, he saw that it was already too late.

 

“Jude, there is nothing you can do. This arrow is lethal, and no healing arte can help Cline now.”

 

“NO! Don't say that! There has to be something I can do!” Jude shrugged the older man's hand off, and resumed his attempts, but as Rowan had warned, nothing worked and Cline passed on moments later, his last words being for his sister even as he holds Jude's hand in his last moments.

 

“Cline? Cline! No...” Jude had seen death before; he'd been in the morgue in Fennmont as part of his medical studies, and he had seen his Professor die in the laboratory, but never before had a single death touched him so deeply that he couldn't help but cry.

 

“Jude, you did all you could.” Rowan instantly understood just how close Jude had become with Cline, and he rubbed the teens back comfortingly.

 

“Why did he have to...?” Jude looked up at Rowan with luminescent eyes, shinning with shed and unshed tears.

 

“Nachtigal must have found out that Cline was plotting against him. If you want to avenge him, then pull yourself together and help Milla. If you stay with Milla, your path is sure to cross Nachtigals.”

 

“Yeah.” Jude stood up, wiping his eyes with new resolve. “Rowan, thank you.” He left the room to wash his face before finding Milla.

 


End file.
